


The Untamed Beauty

by sicklersstories



Series: The Lost World Poems [6]
Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklersstories/pseuds/sicklersstories
Summary: A poem dedicated to Veronica from the Lost World!Originally written in 2003.





	The Untamed Beauty

~The Untamed Beauty~  
She was there since age eleven,  
Thinking the plateau was quite a heaven  
She befriends the London explorers,  
Even Malone who simply adorers her.  
Fighting to survive in the wild jungle  
And always able to avoid a bungle.  
She's tough through and through,  
But to her comrades she'll always be true.


End file.
